


In The Dark, act 1

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-16
Updated: 1999-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Something naughty in the still of the night.





	In The Dark, act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
In The Dark, act 1

<!--  
\-->

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just played with them. Put 'em back unharmed, but relaxed. ;)**

**Rated 'S' for silliness. Enjoy. ;)**

  
  


**In The Dark, act 1**

**by Sammy**

**(Scene: It's dark. It's Ray K.'s apartment. It's Ray K.'s bed. And quite obviously he just had sex with his partner and best friend Benton Fraser. The Mountie. We tune in just as the following conversation ensues...)**

  
  


**"Fraser."**

**"Yes, Ray?"**

**"What the hell was that?!"**

**< may be a tricky question, so the Mountie decides to be careful> "Uhm... it was... good?"**

**"Yes, it was, but that's not what I meant. The sound, Fraser. I meant the sound you were making."**

**"That was a breathing exercise."**

**"A... breathing exercise?"**

**"Yes. I was trying to lower my heart rate."**

**"You were..."**

**"... trying to lower my heart rate, yes."**

**"WHY?!"**

**"Well, to contain the excitement."**

**"WHY?!"**

**< sigh> "I just thought it would be a nice change of procedure if we would not just jump on each other like two caribous in heat, and so I tried to prolong the experience by controlling my level of... uhm... involvement."**

**< stunned silence> "Fraser, I didn't *want* to prolong anything here."**

**"You didn't."**

**"No, I didn't. I wanted it hot, and hard, and fast, and most definitely uncontrolled."**

**"Understood."**

**< exasperated sigh> "And one more thing, Fraser."**

**"What is that, Ray?"**

**"If you ever start *humming* in my bed again, I'm gonna kick your ass out of here so fast you won't even have the time to recite your motto."**

**"I wasn't humming, actually..." <warning growl> "Oh." <momentary silence, then...> "Not even our motto?" <headshake> "You mean I won't get my man anymore?"**

**< snort> "That's *not* your motto, and you know damn well it isn't."**

**< more silence - finally...> "Ray?"**

**"Yes, Fraser?"**

**"Can I hum when we are in *my* bed?"**

**< sigh>**

  
  


  
  


**\- the end... for now ;) -**

**by Sammy <sammy@home.ins.de>**

**Read my other stuff at Little Sammy's House Of Fun**


End file.
